


【囧一&马一】实习生

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: ATTENTION🐎牙医徐英浩，实习生文泰一，养子李敏亨🌙废话很多的小妈文学，有3p，慎入三个人都非常OOC❗有下药&拍照的想法， 但请记住，下药和拍照都不是正确的事情🧀答应给@卷 的换粮，拖了好久sorry





	【囧一&马一】实习生

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION  
> 🐎牙医徐英浩，实习生文泰一，养子李敏亨  
> 🌙废话很多的小妈文学，有3p，慎入  
> 三个人都非常OOC  
> ❗有下药&拍照的想法， 但请记住，下药和拍照都不是正确的事情  
> 🧀答应给@卷 的换粮，拖了好久sorry

ATTENTION  
🐎牙医徐英浩，实习生文泰一，养子李敏亨  
🌙废话很多的小妈文学，有3p，慎入  
三个人都非常OOC  
❗有下药&拍照的想法， 但请记住，下药和拍照都不是正确的事情  
🧀答应给@卷 的换粮，拖了好久sorry

 

【敏亨】  
文泰一干净利落地给李敏亨拔了智齿，用夹子夹着针线三两下就缝合了伤口  
“行啦，一会儿去挂个水，明天开始吃消炎药，过一周来拆线就可以。”文泰一把药单给他，“挂完水回来换棉球，知道了吗？”  
“唔…嗯OK…”李敏亨嘴里塞着止血药呜呜嗯嗯点点头，拿着单子挂水去了

——Oh my god希望泰一哥没有看到我耳朵红了…

 

文泰一是他父亲的实习生，在同届的实习牙医里是表现最好的一个。别的intern还在手忙脚乱记不清哪个是血管钳时，他已经熟练地帮徐英浩——他的老师，李敏亨的养父，的病人缝合伤口了  
口腔内窄小的环境缝合起来并不轻松，至少李敏亨本人不戴眼镜的话是完全看不清那根小小needle的到底要从哪里穿过去，再从哪里拉出来  
徐英浩对于这个intern相当满意，作为Neo牙科诊所的招牌牙医，原本他不太想带实习生，毕竟他们笨手笨脚的总是出错，他实在没有这个精力去带。但文泰一是自己找来的，拿着几乎所有的成绩都是满绩的成绩单。徐英浩找了块模型，让他缝合一下口腔内的切口创面，文泰一也顺利地缝好了。

于是文泰一成了徐英浩手下第一个实习生  
偶尔会跟着徐英浩回家吃晚饭，留宿也是常有的事，听说是因为文泰一住得离诊所太远上下班不方便。再加上李敏亨从徐英浩那里听到了很多夸文泰一的话——这很稀奇，他的养父并不是什么善于，或者说乐于夸奖别人的人，作为他的养子18年来也没有从他嘴里听到一句You've done well  
当然李敏亨对比并不埋怨，他并不care

最后发展到文泰一背着行李住进了他们家的客房，对于李敏亨来说并不意外。文泰一是他父亲非常疼爱器重的实习生，实习期之后会直接留在诊所成为下一个金字招牌也基本毫无悬念了。再加上文泰一非常好相处，虽然比李敏亨大了7岁，但他完全没有“哥哥”架子。  
然后慢慢的，李敏亨觉得自己喜欢上了文泰一

这很奇妙  
在李敏亨18年的人生里并没有出现过【喜欢一个人】这种特别的感情，他对徐英浩也仅仅是感激，感激他把自己带出了孤儿院。即使他本人是学校里的风云人物，每年情人节鞋柜或是抽屉里都塞满了巧克力和情书，但他仍然没有喜欢上某个人，有时候还觉得这种感情很奇怪

直到有一天他发现，他并不仅仅喜欢文泰一，他爱他，想独占他  
发现的契机很简单  
某个休息日他听见自己喜欢的哥哥在自己养父的身下呻吟，他把门推开一条缝，他看见哥哥的腿架在养父的肩头，他看见徐英浩的阴茎在文泰一的后穴里进出  
他硬了，带着嫉妒与怒火

当然李敏亨还是得保持理智，他不可能冲进房间大声质问为什么他们在做爱，他只能假装不知道。但他很清楚，他要得到文泰一，最差的结果不过是与父亲共享，他不在意

 

【Johnil】  
文泰一看着李敏亨离开的背影心里觉得好笑，小孩子耳朵红红不知道在害羞什么，上次来拔牙的时候也是这样，李敏亨辩称他觉得牙齿是很private的地方，给别人看他的牙齿让他有点尴尬  
行吧，private  
文泰一扔掉用过的棉球，把钳子丢进消毒水里，最后扔了手套去洗手  
“敏亨来过了？”  
刚巧徐英浩也在洗手，他想起今天他的儿子要来拔智齿。本来他想自己去的，但李敏亨好像不太愿意  
“No！Dad！不要……我，换个人不行吗？”  
“Fine，那你明天自己来挂号吧，谁有空就给你拔。”  
然后他就没管这件事了  
“来过啦，刚拔了牙去挂水，智齿有点大所以在牙龈做了切口。”  
“好。”  
“老师后面还有预约吗？我已经没有预约了，想跟着老师学习一下。”  
文泰一没有看着徐英浩。他仔细地冲洗每一根手指，肥皂泡随着水流进入下水道。  
水龙头被扭回原位，然后文泰一被抱起来放在洗手台上  
“你故意的。”徐英浩看着他的眼睛  
“我可什么都没做呢…老师……唔…”  
故作无辜的学生得到了一个缠绵的吻，徐英浩感觉自己再亲下去就要硬了。诊所的洗手间可不是什么做爱的好地方。  
“抱歉…”他为了几个VIP客户已经好几天没有按时回家，下班的时候太累了所以直接睡在诊所的休息室里。文泰一被“冷落”了，虽然他并不抱怨，但总会在工作的间隙偷偷来撩拨自己的老师  
“下周就空了，我们可以好好补一下。嗯？”  
“无所谓哦~”文泰一亲亲他的鼻尖，在徐英浩凑上来之前从他的怀里跳出去，“今天我先回去啦，老师工作加油哦！Fighting💪”

文泰一蹦蹦跳跳地走了出去，估计是收拾东西准备回家了。徐英浩走到楼梯间抽烟——文泰一平时不让他抽，只能等他离开了再抽。他总觉得自己的养子，李敏亨，有一些不太对劲的地方。  
某次他和文泰一做爱之后发现房间门是开着的，他记得自己是关了门的，毕竟家里还有李敏亨在。那么唯一可能的就是李敏亨偷看了他们做爱，而且很明显从那天之后他就变了  
李敏亨看文泰一的眼神变了  
也许文泰一本人迟钝看不出来，但那种眼神徐英浩很熟悉——是他和文泰一交往之前，某次他看着小实习生离开诊所，他的同僚郑在玹说  
“你的眼神好像要吃了他一样。”  
“英浩哥喜欢那个小实习生吗？”

那么敏亨呢？  
他喜欢我的小实习生吗？

 

 

【敏亨】  
鉴于徐英浩已经连续5天没有按时回家，李敏亨认为今天是实施计划的好机会  
他的计划很简单，一点“迷魂药”，就能让文泰一失去理智，等他反应过来的时候木已成舟。当然，他可以坏一点，拍一些“好看”的照片留在手里，用作下一次的“入场券”

他在家准备了很久，一杯掺了东西的水，一盒西瓜味儿的套——他想让文泰一变成他喜欢的味道，所以润滑剂也是西瓜味儿的  
这杯水将顺利地进入文泰一的胃里，让他眩晕，让他燥热，让他渴望李敏亨  
而他所设想的一切也确实发生了

 

文泰一喝了水，在沙发上晕晕乎乎地拉扯连帽衫的领子。李敏亨帮他脱掉了上衣，很好，身上没有任何属于徐英浩的印记  
李敏亨把他抱进主卧，那是徐英浩和文泰一做爱的地方。  
文泰一对此一无所知，他只想着要蹬掉碍事的裤子，好让自己凉快一点。  
李敏亨脱掉了他的裤子，只留下了白色的内裤，上面还画着可爱的考拉图案。他的手从内裤边缘伸入，握着文泰一的那根撸动起来。文泰一扭了扭试图脱掉内裤，李敏亨拉着他的手放在自己的裤裆。小敏亨早就急不可耐了，文泰一拉下他的拉链把小敏亨放出来，和李敏亨一起抚慰对方  
“呜……乳头…乳头也想要……”  
单纯的挑弄阴茎并不能让文泰一满足。他的乳头早在脱掉上衣的时候就立起来了。李敏亨凑过去舔弄他的乳头的时候，文泰一就帮他脱掉了上衣  
“呜…另一边…另一边也要……”文泰一不满地抱怨，“后面…后面也要…快一点……”  
他自己用手在后穴里抽插扩张，翻了个身撅起屁股  
“操我…快点进来啊…”  
ACCESS！  
李敏亨脑子里只有这一个单词了  
他甚至都忘了脱掉牛仔裤，直冲冲地扶着自己的阴茎进入了文泰一的身体，带着一些少年人的冲动，在喜欢的人身体里横冲直撞  
但文泰一似乎挺喜欢的，抬高了屁股迎合李敏亨的冲撞，没有丝毫遮掩地大声呻吟  
“Oh——啊…太快，呜……好大…”  
他抓紧床单  
“嗯……快点，我要…要到了…啊——敏亨！”  
李敏亨抓着文泰一的跨射了出来，他忘了戴套，精液顺着大腿流下来。  
文泰一还在高潮中颤抖，但李敏亨慌了。  
他听到文泰一喊，敏亨

 

【老师】  
难缠的VIP似乎是打算放过他了，徐英浩总算能够按时下班一回——也不能说按时，因为下班是一个小时之前的事了  
这个时间回家，大概只能看到一桌子残羹冷炙。文泰一会出来给他热饭菜，李敏亨也会出来，给他倒杯水陪他聊聊天什么的  
但徐英浩打开家门的时候连一个人影都没看到，客厅的灯是关的，只有卧室的灯从门缝里透出来  
是泰一在卧室吗…

我的小实习生在干嘛呢？是不是在抓着我的衬衫，想着我的阴茎在自慰呢？  
他轻手轻脚地上楼，想给房间里的人一个惊喜

然后他真的得到了一个surprise

啊，我们敏亨，喜欢我的小实习生呢。

 

徐英浩在门口看他们做爱，看李敏亨毫无章法的动作，看文泰一因为不适而皱紧又因为快感而放送的眉头。  
他听到文泰一喊，敏亨

 

“我们敏亨可能要从intern做起比较好呢！”  
徐英浩推门进去，看着李敏亨惊慌失措的脸  
“对吗？泰一？”  
文泰一瘫在床上点点头，抬脚轻轻踩在李敏亨的阴茎上  
“虽然很舒服，但敏亨弄得我好痛啊……”他眨眨眼，“完全只顾着自己爽了呢？”  
“sorry！我，我学习了一点的…但是…”李敏亨想辩解，又觉得时机不对  
“我……我只是…”  
“没关系的敏亨…”徐英浩慢条斯理地解开纽扣和皮带，“是我作为daddy的失职，我应该教你怎么做的。”  
“嗯？”  
“每个intern除了正式实习，平时也要做一些模拟练习不过——”徐英浩看了一眼文泰一，“你的练习成果不太理想呢。”  
“时间紧迫，我们不如合并一下实习和练习吧？”

 

徐英浩确实是很好的老师  
他让文泰一坐在李敏亨身上，准确的说是坐在他的阴茎上，然后像是学校里的生理课老师一样给李敏亨“上课”  
“首先，泰一的乳头很敏感。”他捏捏其中一个，“敏亨，舔舔看。用你的舌尖在乳晕打转…对，用力吸一口，然后舔他的乳孔，就像下一秒会有奶水流出来一样……good~”  
“然后是腰和背，泰一喜欢被舔腰椎的部分，当然你现在舔不了所以可以用手代替……”徐英浩拉着他的手在文泰一的背上划拉，“做得好敏亨…”  
“看看泰一的表情，他很喜欢，这时候你可以给他一个亲吻…很好，舌头伸进去…”  
文泰一顺从地让李敏亨亲他，主动揽着他的脖颈和他交换唾液  
“唔……敏亨…再亲亲我…”  
“好了敏亨，适可而止会让泰一有一点不满，也会让他更期待接下来。”徐英浩拉开亲得难舍难分的两人，“照顾一下泰一的后穴吧，你的宝贝还插在里面呢。”  
李敏亨耳朵更红了  
“他的敏感点…感觉到了吗？”徐英浩伸进一根手指引导李敏亨的龟头，“用力顶的话泰一就会发出好听的声音…当然【适当的】错过几次也没什么关系。”  
“嘿！”文泰一有些不满，“别教他这些！”  
“哦？明明我这么做的时候你很喜欢的，扭着屁股让我用力操你……”徐英浩笑了笑，亲亲文泰一的额头  
“好了敏亨，我能教你的只有这些了。”徐英浩说  
“接下来我们来实际操作一下吧？”

 

“我讨厌这个姿势……呜…！”  
徐英浩“占领”了文泰一的嘴巴，好让李敏亨别去管他的抱怨  
李敏亨单膝跪在床上，把文泰一的左腿架在自己的左腿上，好让他的下身完全暴露在空气中  
“唔……嗯…哼…”  
口交的声音刺激着他，但李敏亨知道自己不能太冲动  
他扶着阴茎对准文泰一的小洞慢慢插了进去，清晰得感觉到肠道剧烈的收缩，应该是在欢迎他  
他抓着文泰一的左腿开始操他，一下一下地顶在敏感的凸起上，每一次命中都能感觉到文泰一的颤抖  
徐英浩一边让文泰一舔他，一边照顾被冷落的乳头。  
“唔……哈…”文泰一吐出嘴里的肉棒，“哈……敏亨…太快了！不要……”  
“不可以吐出来呢坏孩子。”徐英浩掐着他的下巴，“这样的intern是不会有好成绩的哦~”  
“……哼…”文泰一故意在龟头舔了几下，然后顺着肉棒从下往上舔

没多久文泰一就不行了  
“啊……敏亨…好烫呜……”  
“好厉害…又变大了…啊——不，不，不要操了！”  
他缩紧后穴迎来了高潮，但李敏亨并不会放过他，反而趁着这时候加快了速度  
“啊哈……敏亨…呜……快…太快了……”  
文泰一已经顾不上徐英浩了，他只想让李敏亨快点把浓浓的精液射进他的身体里，他想象那些白色的液体流出来弄脏床单，或者被李敏亨抹在他的身上，让他变成李敏亨味道的文泰一  
然后李敏亨射给了他，让他再一次高潮了

啊，我变成李敏亨味儿的了  
文泰一满足地想


End file.
